Odio el Verano
by Anaiisa
Summary: -Oneshot- Después de todo... el verano no es tan malo para Neji Hyuga. .::NEJITEN::.


**Naruto no me pertenece ******** Juas juas**

**Oneshot: **_Odio el verano_

_OoooooooooooooooO_

Verano.

Cuando llega el verano nuestras energías se activan y nos sentimos más alegres y comunicativos ya que las largas horas de sol nos hacen más activos. Nos sentimos mas felices, reímos y puede surgir en nuestro interior un sentimiento de Amor y Compasión hacia las personas de nuestro entorno. Son emociones que identificamos con nuestro Corazón.

Si, el verano es una estación perfecta para los jóvenes.

Pero para Neji Hyuga no.

Para él, sentir ese agobiante calor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, notando como las ropas se adhieren en su piel. No poder pegar ojo durante toda la noche, tener que ducharse 4 veces al día a causa del olor corporal al sudar, y que decir del pelo… A veces tenía impulsos de esquilarse como a una oveja.

En Konoha, los veranos son muy calurosos, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos se iban al lago o a cualquier sitio refrescante para pasar el día… no habían casi misiones, por lo que el hyuga detestaba aún mas la estación.

Salió de la habitación mojado por su cuarta ducha del día en dirección a la salida de la casa.

-Neji… – saludó seriamente el líder de los hyugas.

-Hiashi-sama…

-¿Planeas salir? – preguntó mirando al joven que llevaba puesto una típica camiseta veraniega ninja y unos pantalones piratas.

-Hn… iré a dar una vuelta. Con su permiso. – contestó secamente.

El Hyuga mayor no contestó, y siguió con su tarea: acabar la torre de helado de tres pisos bien cargado de vainilla.

Ya en la puerta principal, y de nuevo sudando la gota gorda, apareció de la nada el energético Uzumaki gritando el nombre de la heredera de los hyuga.

-Ruidoso…

-Neji! as visto a Hinata-chan?

-No, ni me importa. – decidido, camino hacia delante ignorando al rubio.

-Oe Neji, te veo un poco irritado… ¿No te das cuenta de que es verano?

-"¿_Este tío es idiota o que le pasa?" –_Levantó una ceja y sonrió para un costado, siempre era igual con él._- ¿_Y que?

-Pues que son vacaciones… alegría, arder en el amor… - contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hn. Precisamente no estoy ardiente en el amor, simplemente estoy ardiente. Y mosqueado, así que si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza, lárgate de mi vista Uzumaki.

Dicho esto, siguió caminando hacia algún lugar, dejando al rubio algo confuso.

"_¿Que leches le pasará hoy a este?"_

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Cada minutoque pasaba, el castaño se estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor a las 6 de la tarde?

-Odio el verano… - gruñó.

-¿Qué te ocurre hyuga?

Neji no se giró, solo siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? " ¿_¡Es que nadie me va a dejar vivir!?"_

-Nada, solo te vi algo irritado… - contestó la Yamanaka.

_-..._

-Pero… no es nada eh... ya te dejo… - la rubia sintió un escalofrío al notar el instinto asesino de este. No comprendía como su amiga la de los moños lo admiraba tanto…

Neji suspiró, al notar como la ninja médico se esfumaba. ¿Es que nadie tenía calor? ¿Acaso era el único que odiaba la calurosa estación? Miles de preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza. Y una de ellas era donde encontrar un lugar fresco…

"_Ya sé! En el campo de entrenamiento!_"

Al llegar al espacioso terreno, no divisó a nadie. _"Ni rastro de nadie… mejor, así podré descansar…"_.

Justo cuando se iba a recostar a la sombra de un árbol, oyó algunas voces más a lo profundo del bosque, y recordó que cerca había un riachuelo… y alguna que otra sombra para el genio.

-¡Vamos lee! Quien caiga al agua primero, tendrá que dar 500 vueltas por todo el campo haciendo el pino!

-Si Gai-sensei!

Neji se acercó i pudo apreciar a las dos bestias de konoha haciendo de las suyas como siempre. Gai, se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba, por lo que se giró y se encontró con una cara aterradora… que ni los mosquitos se acercarían a picar.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí! Mi pupilo! – Lloró el sensei. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces irritado… ¡No dejes que tu llama se apague! Es verano!

-Si! El verano ya llegó ya llegó! – cantó lee

-¿Y esa canción lee?- miró extrañado el sensei, y se pudo apreciar una lágrima en su rostro.- ¡Me encanta!

-¡Oh Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Cantemos mi querido pupilo! El verano ya llegó ya llegó lalala!

-Odio el verano…

Ignorando a aquellos, se aproximo a la sombra del árbol mas lejos de aquellos dos, pero si a la vista. Se recargo sobre el viejo tronco y esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras cerraba los ojos, para descansar un largo rato.

Su respiración, se hizo cada vez más tranquila y acompasada.

Cuando para el genio ya iba todo bien, sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro, pero los ignoró, no quería despertar de su tranquilidad…

-Neji… ¡Neji!

Ante la insistencia, abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con los ojos que no quería dejar que descansara.

A escasos centímetros de él, se encontraba una chica de ojos castaños, con dos trenzas largas que le caían por delante de los hombros.

El hyuga aparto su mirada de la de ella, pero la chica estaba inclinada hacía él de tal modo, que se llevo una excelentes vistas del escote del minúsculo bikini verde que ella llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué quieres Tenten? –pregunto desviando de nuevo su mirada hacía la cara de ella.

Ella esbozó una de sus características sonrisas.

-Toma. – y le tendió un bote.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esta cosa pringosa?

-¿Tu que crees genio? ¡Pues expandirlo por mi espalda! – ella no perdió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "que"? Si no te as dado cuenta, el sol de hoy quema mucho, por lo que me puedo quemar si voy a tomar el sol.- pausa.- ¿Y no querrás que me queme verdad? – sonrió malvadamente.

-No, claro que no. – Respondió sarcásticamente.- pero, ¿porqué yo?

-Pues porque aquellos dos están "taaan" ocupados que ni se dieron cuenta que les estaba hablando…

"_Siempre me tiene a su merced…"_ maldijo.

El la siguió aprovechando para mirarla por el camino. Sus caderas, su trasero, sus piernas largas y muy sexis para el hyuga… Quizás fuera el calor que hacía ese día, pero la maestra de armas le resultaba muy atractiva en esos momentos. Más de lo normal.

Y que estuviera tan ligera de ropa…no ayudaba.

"_Odio el verano..."_

La castaña se tumbó en la toalla y se desató el lado del bikini para tener la espalda libre.

Neji tragó saliva. ¿Hacía demasiado calor o era él?

Cogió el bote, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero el hecho de tener ahí a Tenten, así, no ayudaba nada en absoluto. Las manos le sudaban, las piernas les temblaban… ¿Cómo podía perder el control así? Se maldijo una y otra vez.

Echó un chorro de crema por la blanca piel de la castaña, y esta gimió por el contacto. ¡Estaba helada! Neji, en reacción al gemido, se tenso.

Ahora venía la peor parte…acerco las manos a la cálida piel de la chica, y empezó a extender la crema, intentando tocarla lo menos posible, ella se acomodo, rozándolo.

El hyuga empezó a ponerse nervioso… muy nervioso…

Sintió unos pequeños pinchazos "ahí".

Siguió extendiendo la crema, con la mayor rapidez posible. El calor que emanaba no era ni normal, le sudaba todo el cuerpo. Y pensar que antes tenía calor… Já, lo de antes comparado con ahora… solo era aire cálido.

-¡Que brusco eres! –protestó Tenten en reacción al cambio.

- Lo siento –murmuro él roncamente. A cada segundo, los resultados del contacto de la suave piel de Tenten, se estaban haciendo más notables…

Siguió extendiendo la crema hasta que ella sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Gracias Neji! – se dio la vuelta y se ató el cordón del bikini.

Neji, sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia la mansión. Lo último que deseaba era que ella supiera lo que había provocado en él, algo tan simple como extender crema para el sol… mejor dicho, lo que había provocado extendérsela a ella.

Lo primero que tendría que hacer namás llegar… sería darse su quinta ducha del día.

"_Después del todo… el verano no es tan malo_"

OooooooooooooooooooO

**Tengo que practicar más u.u**

**Es el primero que hago… tenía mucho calor... Se puede notar no? xD**

**^^!**


End file.
